


By The Sea

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [40]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Man handling, Multi, beach times, wilfords weird powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “Can I request the bois spending their summer at the beach?”- Rendezvousramen





	By The Sea

Dark lazed on a black beach towel, reading a book, watching Wilford splash Anti teasingly from the water.

Luckily for them all, it was a fairly secluded beach. No one needed to see the way Anti buzzed and glitched as Wilford used his weird powers to pull huge orbs of water and drop them dramatically on Anti. Anti seemed to get something out of it, since he didn’t seem to be comfortable actually comfortable going in the water more than just letting the waves run over his feet every now and then. 

Dark, pausing from his book, theorised that perhaps Anti was easily damaged by too much water because of his strange make up. When he did get too wet, his form cracked almost in half and he lost his balance, as if it were some kind of a high, like he was getting a head spin of sorts.

Wilford splashed around in a rather feminine one piece, red and white striped, and Anti just wore a simple pair of board shorts.

Wilford was unable to convince Dark to wear anything more casual than a neat, rolled up pair of black jeans and a plain cardigan. As if that were appropriate attire for beaches. Had Dark ever even been to the beach?

Wilford walked back in, closer to Anti and where the sand and water stayed mostly seperate, and they talked. Then they giggled. Dark got the sneaking suspicion somehow that they were planning.

And, so it was, before he could even react or scold them for plotting against him, Wilford had summoned an orb of the ocean water right above Darks head and just... dumped it. It ruined the book in his hand, his jeans were drenched, as was his cardigan.

Dark flashed them both a scathing look as Anti cackled furiously, still buzzing from so much water in his electric system.

And Dark got up, silent and calm, from the wet beach towel. He slowly took off his cardigan, bare chested underneath, and it felt like a scene straight out of a demon-themed Baywatch episode. Wilford wolf whistled from the edges of the water, and Dark cracked a smile at him as he walked over, a smile he had no right to be wearing when his hair was wet and clinging to his face, when his jeans were damp and tight and... Wilford was too busy ogling at his boyfriend to realise his danger until he was being picked up and thrown over Darks shoulder like a goddamn sack of potatoes. 

Wilford yelped and Anti doubled over, falling to his knees in the shallow sea, laughing his ass off as Dark continued to carry Wilford out into the ocean, kicking and screaming, until they were both far enough out that Dark simply... dropped him, dunking him head first into the water and holding his head down for just a second, just enough for Wilford to attempt to fight back.

That being said, when Wilford used his powers against Dark, Dark wouldn’t hold back from absolutely manhandling Wilford. Just to assert dominance. Dark didn’t need to use his powers or his aura to thoroughly annoy Wilford. In a cute way, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
